


Your Voice

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, I had fun, I wrote this at like 1AM pls help, M/M, Namelessshipping, Red being frisky in bed, Sleepy Green, i can't title to save my life, idk how to tag, might edit tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Red’s other hand ducked down under the blanket, the tips of his fingers barely brushing over Green’s shirt as it traveled down, he watched Green’s expression, still sound asleep…-In which Red getting frisky with a half asleep Green.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Your Voice

It was… an unusually dark morning, mainly because it is raining outside as he had just noticed. Red turns to his side to a peacefully sleeping Green.

_[Shut up.] Red had signed to a now surprised Green. [Your voice is annoying.]_

_Afterwards he was greeted with silence, one he knew wouldn’t last. But, like many other unpredictable things in life that Green had done. Red was proven wrong._

Red could not remember the details, but he remembered being accidentally hit by one of Green’s challenger’s Pokemon moves and his head had hurt so badly that he could only hear ringing. He may have snapped at Green, who was at the time kept asking how he was. Green had done nothing harmful, simply worrying at how he was feeling, but he couldn’t help it.

The effect was temporary but everything was such a blur that he did not remember what he did for the remainder of the day.

Red brushed away the stray bangs from Green’s face.

He could only hope he didn’t do anything that hurt Green.

In his sleep, Green reached out and held onto Red’s hand and Red feel his heart squeeze at the sight.

“…”

Green usually woke up earlier than him so seeing Green asleep like this in the dead of early morning is quite adorable. Green’s fingers are slender, maybe it’s because all those deskwork he had been doing, he heard playing piano can make one’s fingers longer, he wondered if tapping away at a keyboard and writing excessively can do the same.

Red might have inhaled a little too loud and sharp for his liking, mind wandering to how he have seen those fingers around his cock and Green’s baffled face for the fact he could not wrap his fingers fully around it.

It honestly was cute.

Red’s other hand ducked down under the blanket, the tips of his fingers barely brushing over Green’s shirt as it traveled down, he watched Green’s expression, still sound asleep…

Although Green stirred a little bit when Red pulls down his boxers, Green sleeps with just boxers and baggy T-shirt on, he said it was more comfortable since it doesn’t smother him half to death upon waking up.

But Green in a baggy-too-big-for-him shirt should be illegal.

“Mng…” Green buried his face into his pillow and Red’s eyes shot up, watching his expression as he slowly took Green’s cock into his hand, stroking the now half-asleep still soft part after pushing the boxers down enough.

He could see the difference in Green’s breathing, a little heavy and there is a line of blush across his cheeks, though still hidden by the dim lighting in the room, the curtains are actually doubled, one layer white and one layer a solid color to keep the sun out during Green’s days off.

Green still had to go to the gym today.

“…”

But Red, being Red. Continued on, coaxing Green’s cock to wake up by playing with it in a deliberate, slow pace. Stroking it between his index and middle fingers, bringing his hand back down to the base, cupping Green’s balls and watching how Green reacts to it in his sleep, Green’s fingers dug into the sheets, a subtle frown on his now reddening face.

Green curled a bit on himself when Red strokes him from the base, letting out a light sigh as he releases his hold on Red’s other hand.

Red paused his movements, waiting for Green’s breathing to go back to normal again and when it does, he does yet another impish stroke. Green responds by trying to turn away from him this time.

But Red tucked his leg between Green’s and gently held him in place, a gesture Green knows even in his sleep, body obeying to the familiar gesture of a clingy Red.

Green still hasn’t woken up despite that.

So Red’s free hand wander up Green’s oversized shirt, finding a nipple which he then flicked his index gently at.

Green’s lips thinned, brows creased, so Red halted his movement until Green falls back asleep.

And continued his ministration.

The shirt was pushed up, but Red couldn’t see Green’s chest just yet, because the brunet is still covered by their blanket. Red gently massaged the nipple, rolling it between his fingers, tugging and pushing at it while his other hand working on Green’s half-hard dick.

Green made a small noise at the back of his throat. He tightened his grip on the sheets, once again, Red paused.

“Mhmg…” Green mumbled, the allure of sleep still clinging to him despite Red’s wandering hands and ministrations to his sensitive body parts.

And he said Red was the heavy sleeper…

Red did a bold move as he scoots closer to Green and reach his arms behind Green. Pushing more of the boxers down. His fingers were already lubricated by Green’s pre-cum from his earlier ministration so he gently spread Green’s plump ass cheeks, feeling the brunet shiver when Red pushed a finger in.

Green dazedly moaned out Red’s name just under his breath and Red glanced down at Green, wondering if he’s awake or not, but by the still half-harden cock pressing against his thigh, the brunet is still asleep.

His breath is on Red’s neck, ticklingly warm as Red pushed yet another finger in, scissoring him open, this time Green shifts, a low groan coming from his throat.

Red could feel Green’s dick getting harder, he was finally waking up.

“Mgh… ha…” Green, finally feeling the uncomfortable feeling of being probed into, still in the haze of sleep, didn’t know what he was looking at or feeling. Until something brushed against his sensitive prostate that he gasped, “Ah-nn…!”

Green pushed against the man’s chest, momentarily forgetting he was sleeping with Red on the same bed. “Who—“ Green tries but was cut off again by a deliberate thrust of the two fingers inside of him, electing yet another moan.

Green shuts his eyes close, honestly fearing that he had just gotten broken into and assaulted in his sleep.

The latter part is correct because he is being assaulted in his sleep by a perverted house breaker! Where is Red when you need him—

Wait, Red?

Green opened his eyes, and he was met with mischievous crimson orbs. Green was sure that his own face is currently matching that color, because he feels his boxers is way down than where they were supposed to be.

His dick is rock hard and pressing against Red’s thigh that is between his legs, and Red has his fingers _inside_ of him—

“St—“ Green pressed his hand over his mouth but Red quickly grab onto his wrist and pull the hand back, intentionally moving his fingers deeper and faster now that Green is awake and Green could not fight back the sounds that came out. “Hn— mh…! Red—“

Green was starting to tear up, so Red licked them away as they fall, kissing Green’s fluttering eyelids while he holds both of Green’s wrists together with one hand and presses them to his chest.

But Green was holding back his voice, muffled and strained.

Why?

Red pulls his fingers out, sticky and wet, he rolls over to Green’s side of the drawer and grabs a few condoms, tossing them onto the night-lamp stand for easy access. Green’s breathing is heavy, face flushed all the way from his neck and to his shoulders, he could hear the brunet’s heartbeat if he listened close enough, or maybe that was the rain pattering on their windows.

He pulls off Green’s boxers off of his legs, tossing it somewhere on the floor, Green will chastise him for that later but it doesn’t matter. Red took off his own shirt.

With Green’s legs spread, Red kneel between them, the back of Green’s knees hung on his shoulders, Red leaned down, pressing bity kisses on the inner side of Green’s thighs. The brunet whimpered at the sight, trying to suppress his voice by pressing his hands over his mouth.

Eye level to Green’s cock, Red took the eager warm and leaking flesh into his mouth, Green’s back curved, the back of his head pressing back onto his pillows when Red starts bobbing his head, stopping the motion when he feels Green is just about to cum and squeezes the base with his hand. Throwing the brunet a smirk at his frustrated state.

With his hand still around Green’s dick, Red moves up, trailing kisses up Green’s lean form until he came close to a reddened nipple from his earlier ministration to the sleeping Green. Red continued stroking Green’s cock, feeling the tension building in the hard confinement again and took the previously abused bud into his mouth, fondling it with care with his tongue and moving onto the other.

“—nhg…! Red- please… your ha— unh… hand…! Let…go!”

Red glanced up, mischievous glimmer in his eyes when Green was once again denied to be able to cum by Red squeezing the base.

Pulling away from the perky nipple, Red licked his lips. Green’s fingers were twisting the sheets, layer of sweat trickling down his body and the baggy shirt pushed up to his neck.

Red gave him one _hard_ and fast stroke and Green sobs, body quivering and eyes shutting tight. The raven bury his face into the crook of Green’s neck, peppering him with a generous amount of kisses and open mouthed bites, tasting the salt from his sweat. His free hand pushing down his pajama pants and he kicked it off of him.

Though he stops to gently kiss Green’s cheek.

And Green melts into the soft touch as he always do, opening his eyes to see Red looking lovingly at him, a hint of concern whether or not he should stop, or if he is hurting him. Green caresses Red’s cheek, amusement dancing up his lips at the change of demeanor. “I’m fine…” Green reassures him, so Red leans in for a kiss but he paused halfway, a quizzical Green stares at him.

“Don’t hold your voice in.” Red requested.

“But you said you hated it.”

So that’s why.

_[Your voice is annoying.]_

Green always takes him seriously… and that has to do something about his self-confidence, Red is one of the only person he confides to about his insecurities ‘Because you don’t berate me for it. Unlike _some_ people.’ He’d say.

But Red was under the influence of a headache when he said that. So it doesn’t count.

Not when Red wants nothing more than to make Green scream his name.

Red leans away and grabs hold of Green’s thighs. Green squirmed in place, body tensing from Red pushing his cock in without any warning.

There was not enough preparation and it stings, undecipherable words were flowing from Green’s strained throat. He was only halfway in when Green came, with a low guttural moan of his name and Red has to stop because Green was squeezing him that if he move he might hurt Green—

Dazed and still in his high, Green tries to blink away his tears only to be brought back to reality when Red starts pushing in again, Green wraps his arms around Red’s neck, attempts to subdue his voice lay forgotten the moment Red thrusts into him raw and unprepared.

Red brought his cum covered fingers up to Green’s lips and the brunet took them in, lapping them up thoroughly.

The bed creaks with their movements, Green’s nails tracing lines down Red’s back but he couldn’t care less, not with Green wantonly pushing back against his thrusts, telling him that it feels good, that he wants _more_.

How could Red ever say that voice is annoying? He must be thoroughly and utterly insane at the time.

“no- there… I – ah! Red— please, not there—“ _Not there_ he said, but constantly pushing back against that place that drives him crazy. It was cute. Far too cute that Red wants to ruin it, to make him admit just how bad he wants it.

So Red did just that, stopping Green from cumming again while Red rammed into him and Green _begged_ for it, flushed face, tear stained cheeks and cum on his lips.

“Red please… let me come! I- nhnn- I ne-need..! Please- please—“ At the sight of the trembling and quivering Green holding onto him for dear life as Red presses into him deeper, Red feels the inevitable warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

“In— inside me…” Green sobbed, “…Red… ah—mn…!”

Red strokes Green’s cock with the rhythm and Green almost wants to turn away from him, it was too much but at the same time he was already lost in the lust of it all.

It was an immediate blur, warmth pouring into him and Green cries out Red’s name as his body convulses yet again in pure pleasure. His arms slipping off of Red and down onto the bed, having lose their strength. Red had his eyes shut tight, riding his own climax.

After it stopped and he can breathe again, Red kissed Green on the lips as he slowly pulls out and collapsed beside Green who was still panting, cum littering his stomach and chest as well as between his thighs…

Red wraps his arms around the still tired Green and held him close.

“I love your voice.” Red admits, whispering into Green’s ear. It was still early so Red pulls the blanket back on top of them. Green would need the remaining hours of sleep anyway. He loves Green just being Green in general, but he’d rather prove to this husband of his that he means it. Red is a man of few words, because he doesn’t need them most of the time due to the fact Green completes them for him. But he is a man of action, and it is super effective against Green.

Pressing a soft kiss on the top of Green’s head he heard his husband huffs at him. “When’re you doing that again? ….fucking me while I’m half-asleep, I mean.”

“Was it—“

“Because it was good.” Green shifts and buries his face into Red’s chest. If the tips of his ears could get any redder to indicate his level of embarrassment, it honestly would.

Red pats his husband’s head. An unseen mischievous smirk dancing up his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was uh... quite something?  
> I tried ;w;
> 
> Comments are appreciated 
> 
> Mieu, this one's for you.


End file.
